Naruto De Leo
by jorgecr72
Summary: Naruto se encontro con Airoria de Leo , el Caballero sintio que el tenia el potencial de ser su pupilo y su sucesor ,despues de salvarlo de una furiosa turba , Naruto se fue de Konoha , 10 años despues el regreso bajo el nombre de Leonel , Tenga cuidado malvados , porque el León de Oro no muestra misericordia hacia los que lo hacen daño.
1. El Leon conoce al Zorro

Capítulo 1

**El León de Oro Conoce al Zorro**

Era una sencilla mañana en Konoha, las aves estaban volando sobre los tejados, los civiles y Shinobi por igual fueron caminando por las calles, mientras muchas caras felices se muestran en sus rostros y la mayoría estaban intercambiando algunas formas de conversaciones.

Sin embargo... no para todo ese día era feliz, sentado sobre el monumento Hokage estaba sentado un niño. Su cabello es dorado como el sol y sus ojos azules estaban nublados por las lágrimas derramadas.

Llevaba una camisa azul con una espiral de color rojo en la espalda y los pantalones cortos de color naranja oscuro que fue un poco rasgado en sus bordes junto con viejas sandalias azules en sus pies. "¿Por qué...?" era el pensamiento del pequeño Naruto de seis años de edad.

'¿Por qué razón me odian? ... ¿Por qué me llaman un demonio...?' Justo en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa amarga llenó su cara como lágrimas que parecía que estaban hechas de plata pura como el sol se refleja de ellos vertiendo bajo su rostro.

De repente una sombra se formo frente a él y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio la figura que tenía delante.

De pie en 170 cm de altura con el pelo color marrón y ojos azules, llevaba una camisa azul oscura que lleva a un león de oro en su centro en la parte delantera de la camisa junto con pantalones de color rojo oscuro y negro par de zapatos, sin embargo había un detalle que hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera realmente, era que en sus hombros llevaba una caja de oro gigante con una imagen de un león en ella.

Él se salió de su aturdimiento cuando el hombre le comenzó a hablar "Disculpa... Pero …¿.me podrías decir dónde estoy?" su voz era profunda y ciertamente masculina pero lo que más le llamó la atención de Naruto era la falta de odio que él le hablo. "¿Qué?" fue la respuesta tranquila del niño pequeño.

El hombre levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario y simplemente repitió su pregunta

"mira chico te pregunté si me puede decir donde estoy ubicado actualmente.

_**Punto de vista de Naruto:**_

¿Qué? ¿Quién era este hombre? Y ¿por qué estaba hablando a mí cuando todo el mundo me evita como si fuera la peste? "En Konoha señor." Yo le respondí cortésmente.

Y entonces vi al hombre en un acto de... ¿confusión?

"Ya veo. ¿Y dónde está este lugar llamado Konoha?"- pregunto el hombre.

Fue la respuesta del hombre y luego el extraño aturdimiento de delante me golpeó de nuevo como mi sorpresa volvió. Él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Konoha? Eso es extraño.

Todo el mundo en las Naciones Elementales sabía donde estaba, era, por supuesto, la aldea ninja más fuerte en la actualidad. "Bien señor se encuentra ubicado en el centro de (Hi no Kuni) País del fuego. Que se encuentra en el centro de las Naciones elementales."

"Ya veo... y dime una cosa como te llamas, me gustaría saber su nombre."

"Señor... Naruto Uzumaki ."

Y entonces vi la mano del hombre ante mis ojos y yo rápidamente cerré los ojos y preparé para lo que yo pensaba era una bofetada o un puñetazo, pero en vez de dolor que sentí una sensación de calor en la cabeza.

Poco a poco me empecé a abrir mis ojos y vi la mano acariciariciarme la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me estás acariciando?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no iba a acariciar a un niño lindo como tú? – me dijo el hombre

**Naruto:** ¿Lindo... ¿Yo?

"Acaso… ¿tus padres hacen ese tipo de cariño?" Y yo no podía parar la mueca de dolor y el pequeño sollozo que salió de mi boca a la pregunta "Soy un huérfano, señor... Yo no tengo padres."

Y luego fue el turno del hombre para dejar salir una pequeña mueca de dolor "Lo siento por eso... Pero ¿por qué estás solo aquí? ¿No tienes ninguna otra familia o amigos?" Y entonces sentí un par de lágrimas que no pude contener cayeron por mi rostro

"No tengo familia, solo tengo a una familia del Ichiraku y al Sandaime Jiji-chan, pero todos los demás me odia." Y entonces los ojos del hombre se abrieron y me abrazo, por primera vez sentí amor en ese abrazo.

"¿Por qué la gente te odia?" Y entonces me puse a llorar abiertamente y sollozando hacia el hombre. "No sé… Todo el mundo en la calle mirar con odio y me dicen cosas odiosas y los padres prohíben a sus hijos de jugar conmigo

Y me venden cosas más caras a mí, pero la mayoría sólo me echan, porque dicen que tener un demonio en él es malo para los negocios "Lo que comenzó como un pequeño susurro terminado como ya que no podía contener más.

Y entonces sentí una sensación de calor a diferencia de cualquier otro, y entonces recordé durante mi historia el hombre se acercó y se arrodilló delante de mí, antes de que él rápidamente me abrazó en un abrazo suave

A medida que continuaba a llorar en su hombro.

Y no mucho tiempo después sentí que un peso se me quitaba de encima cuando hable con ese hombre, tenía la sensación de calor completamente llenaba todo mi ser con calidez.

Nunca supe que un humano puede dar ese tipo de cariño. ¿Era esto lo que un niño siente cuando sus padres les abrazan?

"¿…Mejor...?" Fue la pregunta que el hombre le preguntó finalmente después de lo que un par de minutos pasó por como él se quedó allí me sostiene. Incapaz de encontrar mi voz yo sólo asentí con la cabeza hacia él y sentí que me suelte y casi grité a él antes de que yo sintiera su mano en lo alto de mi cabeza otra vez como me empezó a acariciar una vez más.

"¿Dónde vives...? Deja que te lleve allí?" Y de nuevo, como antes de que me limité a asentir hacia el hombre. Y yo no sé por qué, pero yo sólo sabía que podía confiar en este hombre. Fue debido a su calor o alguna otra cosa, pero yo no lo sabía. Entonces le dije el camino a mi apartamento, y de pronto el aire a nuestro alrededor empezó a cambiar a medida que el hombre inmutó fuera de la existencia y cerré mis ojos por reflejo.

"Abre los ojos". Una voz y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, no podía creerlo, allí mismo delante de mí estaba la puerta de mi apartamento y la distancia entre éste y el parque es más de 2 kilómetros, y que llegamos aquí en sólo un par de segundos. "¡Increíble!" Grité lo primero que vino a mi mente.

"Señor, ¿Es usted un ninja?!"- grite con emoción y asombro por lo que acaba ocurrido hace un minuto.

Y el hombre comenzó a reír como acabo de decir la cosa más divertida en el mundo.

"Yo, ¿Un Shinobi? Jajaja! Eso estuvo divertido" el hombre negó con la cabeza y siguió sin dejar de reírse ligeramente "No, yo no soy ninja niño, soy algo más fuerte y mejor."

Y entonces mis ojos se abrieron… ¿Mejor y más fuerte que un ninja?

Entonces, el hombre se dio la vuelta, para irse "Bueno Ha sido un placer conocerte niño, pero me tengo que ir ahora." Y entonces mi mente se congeló.

"¡E-espera un minuto!" Grité sin pensar y el hombre se volvió hacia mí "¿Sí?" él contestó hacia mí "Nombre... ¿cuál es tu nombre señor?!" y entonces vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se acelere y todo mi ser comenzó a sentir el calor de antes "¿Yo? Mis compañeros me llaman Leo. Pero mi nombre real es Aioria. Ha sido un placer conocerte Naruto." y luego bajo las escalera del edificio y se perdió entre la calles de Konoha

'Leo... Aioria ...'. - pensé, ese hombre era muy fuerte…creo que podría vencer a un grupo de ninjas en un segundo.

Entre a mi apartamento, ya era tarde y después de cenar Ramen, me fui a dormir.

Mientras Aioria paseaba por las calles de Konoha.

_**Punto de Vista de Aioria.**_

Naruto Uzumaki, es un buen niño , pero me preocupa sus cosmos , es muy fuerte y poderoso , comparado a un caballero de Oro , pero es muy inestable , creo que encontré a mi aprendiz y mi sucesor , me quedare un tiempo, ¿Por qué lo odiaran?...¿Porque lo llaman demonio? Algo me dice que muy pronto ese niño corre peligro…y yo estare ahí para darle una lección al que sea capaz de hacerle daño.

Aioria fue a un Hotel, para poder descansar.

Continuara…


	2. Hiruzen Conoce a Aioria

Capítulo 2

HIRUZEN CONOCE A AIORIA LA VIGILANCIA DE NARUTO

_-anteriormente -_

_**Punto de Vista de Aioria.**_

_Naruto Uzumaki, es un buen niño , pero me preocupa sus cosmos , es muy fuerte y poderoso , comparado a un caballero de Oro , pero es muy inestable , creo que encontré a mi aprendiz y mi sucesor , me quedare un tiempo, ¿Por qué lo odiaran?...¿Porque lo llaman demonio? Algo me dice que muy pronto ese niño corre peligro…y yo estar ahí para darle una lección al que sea capaz de hacerle daño._

_Aioria fue a un Hotel, para poder descansar._

_- continuamos - _

**Al Día siguiente**

Un triste suspiro escapó de los labios de Naruto mientras se sentaba en el interior de su apartamento. '¿Fue todo un sueño?' era el pensamiento del niño cuando comenzó a recordar los hechos ocurridos ayer.

De pronto se sacudió cuando escuchó un par de golpes a su puerta, levantarse rápidamente corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para que él viera quién era.

De pronto, una pequeña sonrisa verdadera formó en su rostro cuando vio a su Ji-chan también conocido como el Tercer Hokage de Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen. Y luego se cerró de golpe la puerta y corrió hacia él con un grito emocionado de "¡Ji-chan!" y luego, literalmente, se lanzó de cabeza hacia el anciano Hokage

"Hola a ti también, Naruto-kun." Dijo Hiruzen lentamente a medida que comenzó a abrazar al niño

"¡Ji-chan, Ohayo!" gritó un Naruto feliz y emocionado como la sonrisa que creció en él, literalmente, comenzó a brillar en su rostro al ver a una de sus personas más preciada ,a su abuelo adoptivo.

"Jiji, ayer me encontré con un hombre extraño ayer" Exclamó Naruto y el Sandaime se congelo.

"¿Qué?" fue la respuesta tranquila del anciano al enterarse de que la noticia de su nieto sustituto.

"¡Si! Tenía el pelo como el mío, solo que era marrón, pero también tenía los mismos ojos como los míos" – dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

Me pregunto quién era – se decía el Sandaime, mientras le daba una sonrisa a Naruto.

"Vamos por un poco de Ramen, ¿que dices Naruto-kun?" No mucho tiempo después de la palabra ramen estaba fuera de sus labios que estaba siendo arrastrado por una más emocionado Naruto como cantaba la palabra ramen cada par de segundos.

Y luego nos encontramos con nuestra pareja protagonista de minutos más tarde en el pequeño restaurante de ramen llamado Ichiraku que es propiedad de la pequeña familia de Teuchi y su hija Áyame. Teuchi es un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris negro que se cubre con un sombrero de chef y tiene los ojos cerrados. Mientras que su hija tiene el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo pequeño y los ojos con un tono más oscuro de color marrón.

"Parece que estamos hambrientos hoy, ¿eh Naruto-kun?" Preguntado el ramen chef ya que vio el niño rubio estaba en su quinta copa de miso ramen. Mientras que el viejo Hokage sentó allí observándolo mientras comía su plato lentamente.

"Come más lento, Naruto-kun el ramen no va a ninguna parte" dijo Áyame en ese momento.

"Lo sé nee-chan... Pero es tan bueno" – dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Discúlpeme". Oyó una voz profunda y todo el mundo volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada, que dio lugar a varias cosas

En primer lugar, Naruto estaba sorprendido ante el estaba aquel hombre que lo consoló

El viejo rostro de Hokage vio a la persona en cuestión y sus ojos se abrieron, sentía una energía muy poderosa emanando de él.

La cara de Áyame comenzó a aparecer un color rosa brillante mientras miraba a ese hombre guapo ante ella y Teuchi simplemente levantó una ceja.

"¿Si, Dígame?" dijo Áyame algo sonrojada y el hombre volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sintió que su cara se calentaba aún más.

"Podría tener un gran ramen de carne, ¿por favor?" y no había terminado de sentarse cuando Áyame corrió hacia la cocina.

Naruto salto del taburete y señaló con el dedo a la derecha en la cara del hombre "¡Es usted, Aioria-san!" ahora llamado Aioria inclinó la cabeza hacia él y por un segundo la confusión fue en su rostro antes de que una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

"¿Ah… Naruto, no? Es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Es esta persona de su Ji-chan?

"Sí. Yo soy el abuelo adoptivo de Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiruzen." y entonces el hombre parpadeó y luego se llevó la mano delante de la cara del Sandaime "Ya veo. Bueno, mi nombre es Aioria placer de conocerlo, señor." agarrando la mano y darle una buena sacudida "Lo mismo que usted, así Aioria-san."

"H-aquí tienes señor." y luego la voz tímida y tranquila de Áyame se escuchó como ella hizo su camino de regreso llevando un tazón de ramen. Volviendo hacia ella Aioria le dio una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizarse volver con toda su fuerza y se llevó el cuenco de sus manos.

Después de comerlo, Aioria sacó una pequeña cantidad de dinero y lo dejó sobre el mostrador "Muchas gracias señorita." Luego asintió con la cabeza hacia Naruto y Hiruzen "Bueno, fue un placer conocerte de nuevo Naruto-san Espero que tengas un buen día y usted también que así Sarutobi-san."

Y sin nada más que él salió del negocio tan rápido como entró. "Haa..."

Áyame suspiró con una expresión soñadora mientras miraba el lugar Aioria ocupada hace sólo unos segundos "¿Quién era ese hombre guapo...?".

"¡Es Aioria-san!" gritó un Naruto sobreexcitado "me encuentre con él ayer en el parque cuando él me preguntó algunas dudas"

"¿Qué clase de Preguntas, Naruto?" -preguntó el viejo Hokage.

"¡Sí! Él me pidió que le dijera dónde estaba y donde quedaba Konoha!" se detuvo a adoptar una expresión confusa antes de continuar "¿Creo que es un turista de algún tipo?"

"¿Un turista...? en esta época del año...? Eso no puede estar bien y además... él apareció en un restaurante donde Naruto estaría"' - El cuerpo de la Hokage se puso tenso y su adoptó una expresión seria.

El Sandaime coloco una pila de billetes en el mostrador se disculpó con Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Hokage, causando extrañeza entre Naruto y los chef del Ichiraku.

Al llegar a su oficina en la torre de inmediato llamó a su ANBUS.

Y con una pequeña lluvia de hojas el espacio antes que él se ocupaba de repente con cuatro personas. "¿Nos convocó Hokage-sama?" el hombre delante de los otros tres, dijo.

Él, junto al resto de ellos eran una rodilla rodillas ante el envejecimiento del hombre y como el resto Llevaba guantes metálicos grises junto con gris fina pieza de armadura en el pecho con la cosa coincidente piernas placa gris. Pero lo que hizo este hombre se destaque fue el pelo gris que desafiaba la gravedad junto con la máscara de perro negro.

El viejo los miró antes de asentir con la cabeza

"Muy bien escuchen. ¡Ambus escuadrón Alfa bajo el mando de Inu-taicho te estoy asignando una misión clase S!" y el cuerpo de la escuadra ANBU tensaron al mismo tiempo.

¿Un S-rango? Para la misión de que se dé rango Simplemente tenía que ser importante. "La misión es la de proteger y cuidar a Naruto Uzumaki al mismo tiempo, vigilar a un hombre con el pelo marrón y los ojos de color azul claro con el nombre de Aioria!"

Terminó con un grito y miró hacia el escuadrón para ver si alguno de ellos tenía que decir nada de la pelota.

Los ojos del uno llamado Inu se abrieron detrás de su máscara –"'¿Protección de Naruto-kun?' antes de que se estrecharon sus ojos '¡No se preocupe sensei... voy a mantener a su hijo seguro!'- dijo el Ambu con determinación

"Anbu escuadrón Alfa consiste en: Inu, Neko, Saru y Ryu aceptar esta misión y que se llevará a cabo al mejor de nuestras capacidades Hokage-sama Puede contar con nosotros". Terminado Inu como su arrodillado con la cabeza hacia el viejo líder, los que están detrás de él lo reflejo antes de salir en otra lluvia de hojas.

Treinta minutos más tarde, el escuadrón Alfa ANBU estaba sentado en un árbol mirando a Naruto mientras se sentaba a solas en algún lugar en el parque de Konoha.

"Ahh... maldita sea, ¿por qué nos quedamos atascados custodiando al demonio?" el que llevaba la máscara Saru y de repente vio los ojos blancos de su comandante Ambu.

"Nunca... nunca... llamarlo un demonio... me entiendes" -gruñó el taicho como él criticó el ANBU con su intención de matar. A su favor el operativo no gritar de miedo, pero dejó escapar una mueca de dolor y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

"H-Hai Inu-taicho!" Inu luego volvió la cabeza hacia el niño pequeño viendolo , el sonrió amargamente.

Continuara…


	3. LATECNICA MAS PODEROSA DE AIORIA

Capitulo 2-B

LATECNICA MAS PODEROSADE AIRORIA

**Un tiempo más tarde**

Naruto iba caminando hacia su casa cuando sintió un par de manos lo agarra y lo lanzaba contra una pared de un callejón cercano

"¿Que Quieren?" chirriaba Naruto alzando la voz.

"Cállate demonio" Gritó un civil como él le dio un golpe con una tabla de madera, produciendo un agudo grito de dolor.

Cerca de ahí, el grito lo escucho Aioria, y rápidamente se dirigía hacia el lugar.

"Espero llegar a tiempo" - se decía el Santo de Oro.

"¡No nos importa lo que el Hokage diga!, vas a pagar por arruinar nuestras vidas y matar a nuestra familia, perdí a mi marido por tus manos, Monstruo"- decía una mujer.

"! Vamos a vengar a nuestro querido Yondaime ¡" dijo otro

"Se puede saber ¿Qué estás haciendo...?" Una voz profunda resonó alrededor de ellos y el grupo de atacantes dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre alto, de pelo marrón, con los ojos cerrados de pie ante ellos. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra con vendas rojas alrededor de los nudillos y pantalón azul cielo y zapatos verdes.

Con la repentina aparición del carácter del grupo se sorprendió un poco antes de recuperar rápidamente la compostura y uno de los ninjas se le acercó. "¿Quién eres tú? ... ¿no deberías estar aquí? Bah, no importa ¿estás aquí para matar al demonio también?..Estas justo a tiempo."

El ninja metió la mano en su funda sacó un kunai y lo tiró en el suelo delante del hombre.

"Te daré la oportunidad de darle el golpe de gracia, entonces lo que comenzó el Yondaime estará terminado."

La muchedumbre a su alrededor comenzó a animar y se escucho varios gritos como " Matar al demonio"

Una expresión sombría se formó en su rostro - Como pueden compara a un niño inocente con un demonio, eso nunca se los perdonare- pensaba Aioria

El Santo de Oro fríamente respondió "Oh... Claro ... Voy a matar al demonio."

En lo alto de los tejados, Los ANBU estaban cerca y escucharon la conversación, estaban a punto de intervenir cuando algo sorprendente sucedió ante sus ojos.

El puño del hombre impacto en la cara del Shinobi, el cual salió volando con un rastro de sangre en la pared junto a Naruto

El grupo, tanto el de un civiles como el Shinobi y los ANBU estaban atónitos ante lo que ha pasado, todos se volvieron a ver el Aioria allí de pie con los ojos cerrados como si nada.

"¿que acabas de hacer?" Bramó un civil al azar mientras apunta con un dedo tembloroso hacia él. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos Aioria voz fría y plana que incluso tenía algunos de los ANBU estaba muerto de miedo.

**Aioria:** "Me digieran que matara al demonio... Así que lo hice ..."

"¿Qué?!" Gritó el mismo hombre mientras señalaba a Naruto "! Ese chico es el demonio! ¡No un Shinobi inocente!"

Y entonces sucedió algo que hizo incluso Inu casi se hace en sus pantalones.

Un resplandor azul formó alrededor Aioria como su pelo comenzó a flotar alrededor como si tuviera una mente propia. "¡Inocente... ese hombre!" declarado Aioria acaloradamente muy enojado- "Usted llama a un niño de corazón inocente y puro un demonio... y llamar a esta inmundicia de un ser humano… inocente? …eso nunca se los voy a perdonar, A MI ARMADURA DE LEO" Gritó y luego el resplandor a su alrededor se transformó envolviéndolo completamente.

De vuelta en la torre Hokage Hiruzen sintió un poder que hacia al Kyuubi como una vela en comparación con el Sol.

Dentro de un lugar que parecía una alcantarilla, una jaula gigante en el centro de la misma con un papel para el sello kanji en el centro de la puerta. Y dentro de ella los ojos rojos gigantes abrieron de golpe al sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo "Vaya no había sentido ese poder hace mucho tiempo" murmuro el gran Zorro de 9 colas.

Pero una gran sonrisa, apareció en su rostro "Jajaja... Parece que de ahora en adelante no será aburrido !"

De vuelta en el callejón, el grupo y los Ambus se pasmaron por lo que vieron.

Ante ellos, estaba Aioria en toda su gloria con el vestido con su armadura que brillaba como el mismo sol. La armadura de Leo era magnífica para decir lo menos, cada pieza brillaba, la pieza de pecho, los bordes de las hombreras, los guantes y las placas de las piernas y en la cabeza se veía una corona de oro con una joya azul gigante incrustada en el medio de ella.

Pero lo que hizo que los civiles morirse de miedo no era la armadura o el brillo, era la expresión asesina Aioria tenía sobre ellos.

Los AMBUS vieron que detrás del Santo de Oro, había una imagen de un León rugiendo

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Dijo otro hombre al azar mientras miraba a Aioria.

**Aioria:** "Ustedes deberán pagar por sus crímenes... en el nombre de los Santos de Atena y la diosa Atena, deberán pagar con sus propias vidas"

El Caballero de Oro mientras levantaba su puño derecho y lo apuntó hacia el grupo, pero lejos de Naruto.

"No…no espera… ¡Detente!" pero era demasiado tarde, el puño de Aioria brillaba hacia la muchedumbre que habían sellado su destino.

"¡RAYO DE PLASMA!" y luego otro destello de luz dorada consumió toda la visión de la gente de allí.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente Inu miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron con horror y sorpresa.

Allí, en el suelo estaban muertos todos los miembros del grupo, incluyendo al Shinobi que participo en la agresión contra Naruto.

Algunos que quedaron vivos de milagro, incluyendo a la mujer que le grito a Naruto, salieron despavoridos si mirar atrás.

El escuadrón AMBU, miro al extraño hombre que comenzó a dirigirse hacia Naruto.

El ANBU bajo del tejado cuando Aioria se arrodilló ante Naruto y lentamente se puso las manos en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Y una luz amarilla apareció en sus manos, curando con su cosmos el cuerpo de Naruto y un par de minutos más tarde, un perfectamente bien e inconsciente Naruto estaba allí.

Con un suspiro de alivio Aioria se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a los ANBU y a Naruto y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos. "Curé su cuerpo. Pero sugiero que lo lleven a un hospital tan pronto como sea posible."

Saliendo de su aturdimiento Inu, quería respuestas, pero se sorprendió que cuando volteo hacia el hombre, el se había ido.

CONTINUARA…


	4. La Proposición y La Partida de Naruto

Capitulo 2-C

**La Proposición y la Partida de Naruto**

**Hospital de Konoha**

_**Algunas horas después…**_

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Naruto noto que estaba en el Hospital.

El rubio lentamente comenzó a levantarse sólo para caer hacia abajo con una mueca de dolor como todo su cuerpo '¿... dónde estoy...?..

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo volver la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a su Ji-chan de pie allí con el ceño fruncido de preocupación en su rostro. "¿Ji-chan?" dijo alertando al anciano "¿Naruto-kun?" fue la respuesta del viejo hombre mientras corría hacia él.

"Hey... Ji-chan ..." Y entonces sintió algo cálido y húmeda gota en su rostro. El viejo Hokage estaba llorando abiertamente delante de él como él rápidamente se agachó y abrazó al niño en un abrazo mientras él cantaba "Gracias a Kami que estás vivo..."

Naruto sintió esa cálida sensación de ser amado y cuidado. Después de un par de minutos a lo que parecieron horas al abuelo y nieto emparejar el dejar que poco a poco entre sí ir y Hiruzen colocó suavemente al niño en la cama, cuando se escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

"Disculpe... ¿puedo entrar?" se escucho una voz, que era muy familiar a ambos.

"¡Por supuesto que puedes, Aioria-san!" gritó Naruto.

Poco a poco se abrió la puerta y apareció Aioria con una caja de oro con la imagen de un León en ella.

Aioria puso la caja en una esquina de la habitación y luego tirando de una silla al lado de Hiruzen se sentó y miró al muchacho por un segundo antes de volver su mirada hacia el Hokage.

"Sarutobi-san... Voy a ir directo al punto. Deseo aprovechar que usted esta aqui para pedirle que Naruto-san se vaya conmigo al Santuario de Atena."

Por supuesto, esto sorprendió tanto Naruto y Hiruzen.

Pero a diferencia de Naruto, el viejo Hokage miró hacia el santo, con los ojos entrecerrados "¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?"

**Aioria:** "Porque lo más probable, es que el morirá cuando su cosmos llegue al punto máximo en el interior de su cuerpo."

Los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo aparecieron en el rostro de Naruto y especialmente el de Hiruzen.

¿Qué quieres decir Aioria-san?" preguntó una aún más pálido Naruto mientras miraba hacia el hombre.

¿Qué es el cosmos?, Aioria - san. Pregunto Sarutobi.

"Cosmos. Es la capacidad de controlar los átomos en el interior de uno mismo. Todo está hecho de cosas muy pequeñas llamadas átomos..." Haciendo una pausa para dejar que ambos asimilen la información y después de unos minutos él continuó

"Ahora me refiero a todo, desde el más pequeño de los insectos a la más grande de la estrella de sí mismos… los santos de Atena... el orden que pertenezco a tener la capacidad de controlar nuestro cosmos. Con el dominio de nuestros cosmos, somos capaces de luchar a una velocidad muy por encima de los de los seres humanos normales y tienen la fuerza que la gente sólo lee en las leyendas. La destrucción de las montañas en un golpe de puñetazos y aun corriendo más rápido que la velocidad de la luz".

Los ojos de Hiruzen y Naruto literalmente estaba pasmados por esa información, Aioria continuó "Ahora lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si Naruto-san no aprende cómo controlar que su cosmos, no sólo se quemara su cuerpo, sino su propia alma".

Hiruzen primero vio al santo con cuidado, pero su rostro comenzó a palidecer cuando vio que el hombre no estaba tratando de mentirle.

Naruto miro al Santo de Leo con emoción. "¿Quieres decir que podría llegar a hacer esas cosas? "Preguntó o más bien gritó, a la que Aioria asintió con una expresión seria. "Sí, si completa su formación... pero ten cuidado, que hay una probabilidad del 50% que puedes morir en el entrenamiento".

Naruto estaba emocionado.

**Aioria**: Para llegar a ser un santo como yo, debes tener un control completo sobre tu cosmos y tener su condición corporal por encima de incluso el más fuerte de un ninja. "

El cuerpo de Naruto se quedó inmóvil como toda la emoción literalmente salió volando fuera de su cuerpo, pero su como su rostro palideció cuando supo que podría morir en el entrenamiento y Hiruzen mirado con una mirada preocupada dirigida hacia Naruto

**Aioria:** "Pero…cuando acabes tu entrenamiento, si así lo deseas, puedes volver aquí."

Añadido el santo que causó tanto para mirarlo con expresiones de sorpresa y confusión a la que Aioria simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"El deber de un santo es proteger a este mundo y nuestra Diosa Atena, aunque la mayoría de los caballeros dorados están el santuario, eso no quiere decir que todos nosotros están ahí…así que voy a preguntar de nuevo... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo para convertirse en un santo o no? No te voy a obligar, si no es su deseo de hacerlo."

Tanto el abuelo y el nieto se miraron de nuevo, una preocupación que lleva a la otra y la otra un escrito miran hacia el otro. Y luego Hiruzen miraba hacia el santo una vez más y suspiró frotándose las sienes. "Está bien...", y luego sus ojos se estrecharon "Pero si esto es algún tipo de truco... Entonces ni siquiera su Diosa te salvará de mi ira!" asintiendo Aioria miró hacia el rubio más pequeño.

Él levantó la mano hacia el niño y la mantuvo allí.

"Y Tu…Naruto ¿Qué dices?" - dijo Aioria algo preocupado, al no le gustaría que el muriera, pero el correría peligro si no se somete a ese riguroso entrenamiento.

Naruto tomo la mano y mirando Aioria directamente a los ojos dijo: "Cuenta conmigo... Aioria-sensei." Lo que provocó una sonrisa en la cara del santo, que de alguna forma sabia que el seria un digno sucesor si el llegara a morir.

mientras Naruto descansaba en el hospital , Hiruzen llevo a Aioria a la oficina , ahí el Hokage le confeso toda la verdad al santo sobre el Kyuubi que Naruto tiene sellado a costa de la vida del Yondaime , tambien le dijo que cuando estuviera preparado le digiera a Naruto toda la verdad hacerca de sus padres , ahora Aioria comprendía por qué el odio hacia el chico, le prometió que no solo lo entrenaría , si no que le pediría ayuda a los demás caballeros para el entrenamiento.

Hiruzen le dio un rolllo a Aioria , le pidio que cuanto estuviera listo se lo entregara a Naruto , Airoia asintio con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Aioria y Naruto se despidieron del Teuchi y Áyame y de Hiruzen y ambos comenzaron su viaje hacia el Santuario de Atena.

Continuara…


	5. El León de Oro Regresa

Capítulo 3A

**El León de Oro Regresa.**

_**Puerta norte de Konoha**_

Han pasado 10 años desde que Naruto se fue con Aioria al santuario, las cosas en la aldea siguieron su curso.

Kotetsu e Izumo suspiraron mientras custodiaban la entrada norte de Konoha. "¡Bueno, maldita sea esto es aburrido!" Exclamó un Izumo obviamente aburrido y cansado mientras miraba hacia él hasta que vio nada más que una carretera vacía y un océano de árboles de alrededor.

"¿Y quién es la culpa de que estamos atrapados custodiando la puerta de entrada otra vez… ¿me pregunto ?" espetó un cabreado y cansado Kotetsu mientras miraba a su compañero.

Volviendo hacia Izumo amigo le devolvió el resplandor "¡Hey! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el maldito ese nos iba a acusar?".

Kotetsu gruñido antes de que rápidamente se pusiera de pie y puso su cara justo encima de Izumo de "¡La misión era protegerlo! ¡PROTEJERLO! Y sólo porque no pudiste pasar por alto sus insultos hacia ti no significa que podías golpearle"

Antes de Izumo podría responder sintieron una energía y se quedaron viendo con sorpresa el camino.

Caminando hacia ellos era una figura envuelta en una túnica azul con una capucha sobre su rostro. Pero lo que hizo el Chunin de sorprendido no era la ropa, si no que llevaba una caja en su espalda de color dorado , la caja tenia la imagen de un León en ella ,pero aparte de eso esa persona tenía un poder que fue literalmente superior a un Kage.

Segundos más tarde esa persona se paró justo antes de ellos. Saliendo de su choque Izumo preguntó "H-hola. Si lo que buscas es pasar primero necesito que firme su nombre y le dice a su propósito de visitar Konoha. Hizo una seña a Kotetsu traer una pluma y el portapapeles.

Los Chunin cuentan que él garabateó su nombre. "Estoy aquí para ver al Hokage."

Otra vez se sorprendieron a los Chunin. La voz era masculina, pero lo que les tomó por sorpresa fue que era joven. El chico delante de ellos no podría tener 15 o 16 años de.

Asintiendo Kotetsu tomó el portapapeles y la pluma "Si espera aquí vamos a conseguir un ninja que lo acompañe a la torre Hokage." Comenzó Izumo

"No se preocupen señores, conozco el camino", afirmó simplemente y luego siguió caminando hasta que le perdieron el mar de gente.

"Chico extraño." Dicha Kotetsu después de un minuto de silencio antes de volver su mirada hacia el portapapeles en la mano. "¿Eh?" murmurada Kotetsu que hizo su compañero volteada hacia él "¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo?" sacudiendo la cabeza Kotetsu se volvió hacia la puerta y se limitó a preguntar "¿Qué clase de nombre es Leonel?"

El ahora nombrado Leonel se encuentra caminando en la calle principal de Konoha. Al pasar por él ganó un par de miradas de sorpresa de los civiles y cuidadosas de uno de los ninjas.

No es todos los días se ve una figura encapuchada caminando por las calles relajado, cargando una caja en su espalda.

Mientras que estaban buscando a él el ser simplemente los ignoró y estaba haciendo algo mucho más importante. '¿Leonel? ¿Realmente usaste ese nombre?... Naruto "Un ser extraño le preguntó en su mente como el ahora llamado Naruto siguió caminando.

"¿Qué? Usted sabe que es mi alias o ¿has olvidado, Kurama? "fue la respuesta de Naruto hacia el ser llamado Kyuubi.

"Lo sé, pero yo prefiero tu nombre real, y todavía le agradezco a Atena que me haya liberado de esa maldad que tenia dentro de mi…así poder ayudarte…Naruto"

El Kyuubi vio como Naruto estaba pensativo.

" ... Oye Naruto... ¿Todavía triste por la muerte de Aioria?" – pregunto Kurama, el zorro noto que desde la muerte de Aioria hace 5 años en la batalla contra Hades…Naruto se perdía en sus pensamientos

Su respuesta fue una sacudida mental de la cabeza y Naruto dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

'Ya no Kurama... Aioria - Sensei dio su vida por la señora Atenea y murió con honor junto con el resto de los Santos de oro hace 5 años , en la carta que me dejo , me dijo que yo era su sucesor y que estaba orgulloso de mi. "

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio cómodo como Naruto continuó caminando hacia la torre Hokage.

Mientras en la torre Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi suspiró mientras miraba a la aldea. "Han pasado 10 años... ¿Dónde estás Naruto-kun? Este pueblo es tan solitario y tranquilo sin ti... "

"Disculpe Hokage-sama?" una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de la puerta y se volvió hacia su secretaria "¿Sí?"

"Hay alguien que desea verlo, señor".- respondió la secretaria.

¿Déjalo entrar?" suspirando Hiruzen pensó que probablemente era otro cliente.

"Hai" dijo la secretaria.

Al rato la puerta se abrió y Hiruzen fue a llevar una sorpresa cuando vio una figura en una capa azul entrar cargando una caja de color dorado.

El cerro de la puerta con suavidad, caminó lentamente hacia la mesa, sentándose él comenzó "Voy a ir directo al negocio Hokage-san... lo que yo quiero hablar con usted es secreto y voy a tener que pedir que el ANBU que se retiren, es algo relacionado con…Naruto Uzumaki".

Y de nuevo Hiruzen fue sorprendido por las palabras de esa persona... sorprendia no sólo él, sino los ANBU oculto también. "¿Cómo sabía él sabe qué / que estaban aquí?

**Hiruzen**: ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?...por favor…no he sabido de él en 10 años…te lo ruego…dime"

Hiruzen se sorprendió que esa persona comenzara a reír…los ojos del anciano Hokage se estrecharon aún más. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" exigió el Sandaime Hokage

Todavía riendo, el chico respondió "Nada realmente…simplemente es genial que te preocupas tanto por mí ji-chan.". Dijo el chico

Sonriendo suavemente detrás de su capucha Naruto alcanzó con su mano izquierda y tiró.

Los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron y las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse allí mismo y luego al ver el niño se volvió hombre que quería ver durante una década.

"Naruto-kun..." susurró el increíblemente feliz Hiruzen mientras estudiaba su forma

Allí, de pie estaba su nieto adoptivo,' era Naruto.

Su pelo rubio de oro creció lo suficiente como para llegar a la espalda y tenía dos flequillo largo que enmarcaban su rostro y se agachó a su mandíbula inferior de su piel también se bronceada y tenía un cuerpo atlético. Tenía los ojos cerrados en la actualidad, pero las marcas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido, lleva una camisa de color negro con un león de oro en su parte posterior, junto con pantalones de color carmesí oscuro con el kanji de león en ambos lados. También llevaba zapatos negros con los esquemas blancos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza con la sonrisa aún en su rostro "Ha sido un largo tiempo Hiruzen ji-chan. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo." Dijo que mientras sus brazos se acercaron a abrazar a su abuelo adoptivo como en los viejos tiempos. Hiruzen correspondido los mismos movimientos mientras las lágrimas caían libremente de su rostro.

Dar una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su nieto adoptivo y disfrutaba de la calidez sentimiento que compartía ahora con Naruto. Después de un par de minutos se separaron y ambos se sentaron en el las sillas.

"Tengo tanto que decirte ji ji-chan." Empezó, como Naruto empezó a prepararse para contar la historia de toda una vida "Yo sugiero conseguir algún tipo de bebida primero ji-chan, esta historia es muy larga… hay mucho que decir."

Asintiendo con la cabeza Hiruzen pulsa un botón del comunicador y dijo "Himiko-san, ¿podrías entregar dos tazas y par de botellas de té si usted podría ser tan amable?" soltar el botón esperó un poco hasta que una voz le respondió: "Por supuesto que Hokage-sama, en 5 minutos se las llevo." Asiente con la cabeza satisfecho volvió su atención de nuevo hacia su nieto.

"Se puede empezar cuando quiera Naruto" dijo Hiruzen con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza justo después y comenzó a contar la historia.

Dos horas más tarde y dos botellas de té allí sentados un Naruto sonriendo y un enorme Hiruzen mientras miraba a su nieto como si fuera de otro mundo y el escritorio estaba cubierto por completo de botellas de té

El anciano Hokage estaba sorprendido…cuando Naruto le dijo que él era el nuevo Santo de Oro de Leo.

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo. Ha completado su formación después de 5 años", su respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza "Entonces… Aioria sacrificó su vida junto con los otros 11 Santos de Oro para ayudar a una diosa real se llama a Atena hace 5 años" su respuesta fue un gesto con una sonrisa triste a la que se puede ver a Naruto todavía estaba un poco herido al respecto.

"Cambiando de tema, usted se quedó otros 5 años para obtener el control completo de sus cosmos ¿No es así?

Naruto afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Suspirando, Hiruzen continuó "Y ahora estás aquí porque desea mantener su promesa de regresar aquí y va a estar en la aldea, hasta que seas convocado de nuevo o hasta que decidas irte ... Por no hablar de que eres el nuevo Santo de Oro De Leo… ¿Verdad? "Y su respuesta fue otro movimiento de cabeza por Naruto.

Frotándose las sienes "Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para estos menesteres...", que a su vez hizo una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Naruto.

Allí mismo y luego una bombilla cómicamente apareció sobre su

"Muy bien, Naruto, sabes dónde está el monumento de piedra… ¿correcto?" su pregunta hizo que Naruto levantara una ceja "Si ¿Porque?"

"Bueno, entonces podrías ir y esperar allí" Voy a enviar a alguien allí para informarle hasta que decida qué hacer contigo."- dijo el viejo Hokage

Unos segundos más tarde…Naruto salió de la oficina.

Una vez que estuvo fuera Hiruzen llamada para un oficial ANBU y en un momento llego un ANBU de larga cabellera púrpura.

"¿llamó, Lord Hokage?" llegó la voz ligeramente deformada de que pertenecía a una mujer detrás de la máscara.

Asiente con la cabeza el viejo Hokage se aclaró la garganta "Busca a los de los equipos 7 al 10 para encontrarse conmigo en mi oficina" exclamó el Hokage deslizarse en su 'profesor' persona.

Inclinando la cabeza el ANBU dejó en un remolino de hojas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, vemos a nuestro héroe en la actualidad meditando debajo de un gran roble, junto a él una gran roca que sirvió como un monumento para todos los ninjas de Konoha que habían caído en batalla.

"Muy bien ... Hay alrededor de un par de cientos de aves en unos veinte metros de mí y tres más o menos mil diversas bichos alrededor de esa posición, así ... Puedo ver por qué Shaka -sensei le gustaba hacer esto ... No es sólo relajarse, pero me ayudó hacerse con el control de mi cosmos mucho más fácil '. Pensando en la primera vez que se reunió la reencarnación de Buda y el hombre más cercano a Dios.

_**Flash Back**_

_Había pasado 3 años desde que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento en el Santuario de Atena, en ese momento estaba buscando a su maestro._

_"¡Aioria-sensei! Aioria-sensei!" llamaba un joven Naruto mientras miraba en direcciones al azar con la esperanza de encontrar a su maestro._

_"Aioria-sensei… ¿Es usted?" -preguntó el santo en entrenamiento._

_"¿Hay algo que usted necesita joven santo?" vino una voz tranquila y melódica de su derecha que le hizo complemento cabeza hacia esa dirección. Y lo que vio allí lo dejó sin aliento._

_Flotando en el aire un par de centímetros del suelo era un santo. Pero no cualquier santo, era el Santo de Oro Shaka de Virgo, conocido como el hombre más cercano a dios y la reencarnación actual de Buda. Estaba sentado en posición loto…en otras palabras, él estaba meditando._

_Naruto inclinó su cabeza. "Perdón si lo interrumpí, yo estaba buscando a mi maestro….de casualidad "¿Lo has visto? Su nombre es Aioria señor"_

_"¿Aioria? ¿Te refieres al guardian del templo de Leo? ¿El Santo de Leo? ¿Aioria?" preguntó Shaka mientras que un toque de sorpresa se escuchó en su voz normal que Naruto obviamente no recogió._

_Asintiendo con la cabeza tan rápido que parecía que podría romper el cuello de Naruto le dio una sonrisa gigante "Sí es Aioria-sensei." Dijo un emocionado Naruto._

_"Entonces me temo que no está aquí..." dijo Shaka y Naruto se congelo. "Esta en este momento en Japón…para tratar a un par de santos traidores de bronce por las órdenes del Papa" termino de decir Shaka._

_"Ya... ya veo." Dicho y triste y decepcionado Naruto mientras se volvía su mirada hacia el suelo de piedra. "Se suponía que iba a enseñarme cómo meditar hoy..." _

_"Espera"…. "¿Eh?" vuelta atrás vio Shaka mirarlo muy serio con los ojos cerrados._

_"¿No sabes cómo meditar?" preguntó Shaka pasmado_

_. "Bueno sí Aioria-sensei dijo que yo todavía tengo todavía 2 años mas de entrenamiento, hasta que pueda convertirse en un verdadero santo, después de todo." admitió Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros._

_¿Aún en entrenamiento? ¿Qué? Concentrando su cosmos y expandiéndolo a su alrededor, Shaka intentó sentir el Cosmo de Naruto._

_Y lo que encontró allí casi le hizo casi caerse al suelo, a pesar de tener apenas 9 años de edad tenían cosmos muy poderoso, le recordó cuando tenía su edad._

_Shaka apenas podía creerlo._

_"Ya veo... yo podría intentar enseñar a usted si usted quiere aprender." Shaka indicado en lo que resultó en un Naruto sorprendido._

_"¿Qué? ¿realmente me enseñarias?" -preguntó un Naruto estupefacto._

_En vista de que la mayoría de los santos sólo transmiten sus enseñanzas de maestro a estudiante era muy raro que un santo enseñara a alguien que no fue su estudiante, esos casos se ven raramente._

_"Por supuesto, si estás dispuesto a aprender." Fue la respuesta fresca y tranquila del Santo de Virgo Shaka_

_"¡Claro que si…Dattebayo!" inclinándose Naruto_

_El no podría resistente creer su suerte, Un santo que es la reencarnación de Buda se ofrece a enseñarle….Nadie podía culparlo._

_"Muy bien. Su enseñanza debe comenzar ahora mismo."_

_**Fin de Flashback **_

**Naruto:** Gracias Shaka – Sensei, por sus enseñanzas.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y saco una gran piedra azul que estaba atado con una cadena de oro.

Naruto recordó que según su sensei… esa piedra era de la armadura de Leo, que al cambiar de dueño una nueva piedra aparece en su lugar y que esa piedra ahora le pertenecía.

Una pequeña sonrisa suave formó en su rostro mientras miraba la joya "Hey... Aioria sensei ... estoy de vuelta en Konoha como prometimos todos esos años atrás ..." susurro Naruto como la piedra empezó a brillar con una luz azul cálido.

"que bueno que Ji-chan está bien… todavía tengo que visitar a la familia Ichiraku." Y luego su cuerpo se congeló cuando sintió un ligero cosmos.

Puso rápidamente la piedra de nuevo en su bolsillo y se concentró.

Y luego allí mismo sintió "¿Alguien viene?" sí que parecía un grupo se dirigió hacia él. "Hmm... Parece que son 4 jonin y ...¿11 genin? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Continuara…


	6. El encuentro de los equipos con el León

Capitulo 3B

**El encuentro de los equipos con el León**

_**De vuelta en la torre Hokage.**_

Sentado en su silla mientras se fuma su pipa Hiruzen miró con cuidado sobre los cuatro ninjas en su oficina.

Eran Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai y Maito Guy.

Los 4 son los sensei de equipos 7, 10,8 y 9 respectivamente.

"¡YOSH! Hokage-sama ¿por qué has llamado por nosotros?" gritó el maestro taijutsu a la que su compañero jonin trató de ignorar.

"Haciendo caso omiso a Guy" empezó Asuma que causó al mentado Guy a caer mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara como una cascada, el fumador continúa "Tengo curiosidad por qué nos está convocando padre. Sobre todo porque eran del examen de Chunin está a sólo dos meses".

"Sí…eh… bueno, la razón principal por la que te convoqué aquí, es que ha llegado a mi conocimiento joven Hikaru-san murió durante la misión de escolta a Wave ¿correcto?" su respuesta vino de un ligero movimiento de cabeza de un Kakashi ahora herido y triste que le valió mira de simpatía de sus amigos.

"Por tanto, he encontrado un sustituto adecuado para el equipo 7." Continúa el Hokage.

Hiruzen sacó un protector de la frente atada con una tela blanca y la arrojó hacia Kakashi.

"Él está esperando en el monumento de piedra, así que sugiero a todos ustedes y sus equipos de ir allí y reunirse con él, la razón de que los llame a todos es que todos sus equipos se reunieran con él, ya que seguramente estarán trabajando juntos en el futuro", explicó el Hokage.

"Bueno. Ahora, ¿pueden retirarse? "y los 4 salieron de la oficina.

Ahora nos encontramos con los de jonin-sensei y sus equipos a caminar hacia el monumento de piedra a través de campo de entrenamiento 7.

El equipo 10 de Asuma consistió en Nara Shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi y Yamanaka Ino.

El Equipo 9 de Maito Guy constaba de Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, y Higurashi Tenten.

El Equipo 8 de Yuhi Kurenai, costa de Inuzuka Kiba, Shino Aburame y Hyuga Hinata.

Y los dos miembros restantes del Equipo 7 de Kakashi, eran Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura Haruno.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el grupo llegó a un claro dónde estaba la piedra conmemorativa de Konoha.

"Está bien dispénsense y búsquenlo y vuelvan aquí en cinco minutos." Ordeno Kakashi pero en ese momento….

"Eso no será necesario jonin-san" dijo una voz tranquila y todo el mundo girando su atención hacia donde estaba la voz.

Todos estaban sorprendidos la imagen que se presentaba ante ellos

Ahí cerca de ellos, sentado en la posición de loto estaba un Naruto meditando y parece que su cosmos atrajo a varios animales hacia él.

En su cabeza había un par de pájaros.

Un cachorro de lobo estaba enroscado alrededor de su regazo el que actualmente estaba usando como almohada.

Un cervatillo también fue acariciando su mejilla y un cachorro de zorro estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello como una bufanda y también estaba ronroneando como Naruto le rascó las orejas y la cabeza".

Envío de una suave sonrisa hacia ellos que hicieron los corazones de las niñas de los equipos se acelerada a ritmos insospechados

El chico se presentó. "Saludos, Mi nombre es Leonel."

Mirando a su alrededor con los ojos todavía cerrados "Disculpe... pero… ¿cuáles son mis nuevos compañeros de equipo?" le preguntó lo que hizo el grupo salir complemento de su aturdimiento.

Levantando una mano en el aire, Kakashi dijo. "Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, el jonin-sensei del Equipo 7, junto a mi están Uchiha Sasuke"

**Sasuke**: "Hola… "

**Kakashi**: …y Sakura Haruno…

**Sakura:** …"H-hola"

**Kakashi:** …y son sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Saltando con entusiasmo Maito Guy levantó una mano señaló hacia sí mismo mientras se deslizaba en su postura de chico agradable

**Maito:** ¡HOLA!... Mi nombre es Maito Guy… jonin-sensei del equipo 9… A mi izquierda son mis alumnos juveniles Rock Lee…

**Rock:** " ¡Yosh!"

**Maito:** " Neji Hyuga"

**Neji**: "…Buen Día... "

**Maito:** " y Higurashi Tenten"

**Tenten:** " H- Hey…como estas".

Finalmente luchando por su rubor Kurenai se presento

**Kurenai**: "Soy Yuhi Kurenai y estos son mis alumnos Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru.

**Kiba**: " Hey"

**Akamaru**: "¡Arf! ¡Arf! "

**Kurenai:** …y ellos son es Aburame Shino y Hinata Hyuga….somos el equipo 8. "

**Asuma:** "Por último es nuestro turno, esta es la próxima generación de Ino-Shika-Cho nombrado Equipo 10. Se compone de Nara Shikamaru…

**Shikamaru:** "…problemático..."

**Asuma:** "Ino Yamanaka"

**Ino**: "¡Hola Guapo!"

**Asuma**: …y por último Akimichi Chouji."

**Chouji:** "¿Quieres algunas papitas?"

Naruto: "Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero voy a tener que declinar

"¿Estás ciego?" fue la pregunta directa Shikamaru preguntó por curiosidad puesto que Naruto en ningún momento abrió los ojos.

Naruto respondió: "No... lo que pasa es que Shaka - Sensei me enseñó que uno puede ser un luchador consumado, incluso sin el propio sentido de la vista."

Naruto recordó que Virgo no era realmente ciego, el se las arreglaba para pelear sus batallas y no confiar en su vista.

**Kakashi:** "Muy bien, ya todos nos hemos presentado, vamos a seguir adelante con la sesión de entrenamiento conjunto. Vamos a empezar por completar un par de ejercicios ligeros ¿Entienden?"

Y todos dijeron Hai.

"Disculpe Hatake-san" dijo Naruto y Kakashi en se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa de los ojos.

"Por favor llámeme Kakashi-sensei, Leonel-kun y no dude en preguntar cualquier cosa." Dijo Kakashi hacia su nuevo estudiante.

Una pequeña mueca formó en el rostro de Naruto y él negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento Hatake-san, pero la única persona que alguna vez voy a estar llamando a mi maestro es cosa del pasado.".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Leonel -san?" dijo un confundido Rock Lee mientras miraba el nuevo miembro de escuadrón 7.

Y a continuación, una pequeña sonrisa triste sustituyó al suave en el rostro de Naruto "Ustedes verán aunque nació en Konoha… soy un huérfano... y las únicas personas que estuvieron la mayor parte de mi vida eran mi Ji-chan y una familia de chefs…. eran la única razón por la que sobreviví durante tanto tiempo, pero yo sabía que algún día iban a desaparecer y yo estaría solo una vez más…pensé que mi destino es estar siempre solo, sin familia o amigos." Por ahora todo el mundo le estaba dando toda su atención, pero ninguno más que Neji mientras escuchaba atentamente. "Pero, cuando pensé toda esperanza estaba perdida el vino…literalmente como el mismo sol que iluminó toda mi vida y expulsa la oscuridad fuera de mi en un solo día." Y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba empezando a llorar.

"E imaginen mi sorpresa cuando al día siguiente él vino y me pidió que me fuera con él… Yo estaba muy contento y todavía puedo recordar que el sol estaba tan brillante que le daba un aspecto aún más impresionante, ya que se reflejaba en su rostro y sonrisa… y para los próximos 5 años me pusieron a través de un riguroso entrenamiento…pero todo lo que valía la pena sólo para ver su sonrisa y sentir sus alabanzas y abrazos". Por ahora el más emocional de los presentes también lloraban mientras escuchaban. "El hombre que me dio todo, aparte de sus técnicas….medio su amor y bondad se convirtió en mi muy padre en todo, a pesar de que no era su hijo de sangre….pero luego cuando pensé que nada podría ser mejor un ejército atacó el lugar en el que vivimos. Mi maestro luchó honorablemente y derrotado muchos soldados enemigos".

Haciendo una pausa por un segundo para limpiar los ojos de Naruto continuó con su relato.

"Y al final el enemigo sacó un as que cambió el rumbo de la batalla a su favor. Una pared gigante separó el enemigo y nuestro líder…y Él, junto con otras 11 personas sacrificaron sus propias vidas y las almas sólo para hacer un agujero a través de la pared por lo que el resto de nosotros podría pasar. Y así... Al final nos las arreglamos para salvar a nuestro líder y la derrota de nuestro enemigo. …el desapareció…yo ni siquiera le di un entierro porque la explosión que hizo de sus poderes combinados vaporiza todo a su alrededor en una explosión de luz brillante". Riendo amargamente terminó su cuento y levantó la cabeza y miró a la cara de horror de Kakashi.

"Así que espero que entiendan eso Kakashi-san. Lo siento si lo ofendí, pero no quise faltarle….de verdad lo siento... pero puedo retirarme por un momento señor"

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza con una expresión triste y retirarse los genin.

Naruto lentamente de pie en silencio entró en uno de los muchos pequeños bosques que rodeaban el monumento de piedra.

Un silencio poco después vieron como el rubio desapareció en el bosque. "Saben una cosa...No estaba mintiendo."

Todos miraron hacia Neji.

Todos y especialmente el equipo 9 y Hinata se sorprendieron al ver al estoico y Hyuga frente al monumento de piedra derramar un par de lágrimas.

"Yo estaba viendo su corazón y cerebro con mi Byakugan (ojo blanco) y no he encontrado ningún rastro de mentira en el él".

Mirando hacia el bosque Neji sentía que él podría simpatizar con el rubio.

Sin saberlo el Uchiha, comparte los mismos pensamientos como el prodigio de Hyuga.

Continuara…


	7. Perro contra León

Capítulo 4ª

**Perro contra León**

_- Anteriormente - _

_Un silencio poco después vieron como el rubio desapareció en el bosque. "Saben una cosa...No estaba mintiendo."_

_Todos miraron hacia Neji._

_Todos y especialmente el equipo 9 y Hinata se sorprendieron al ver al estoico y Hyuga frente al monumento de piedra derramar un par de lágrimas._

_"Yo estaba viendo su corazón y cerebro con mi Byakugan (ojo blanco) y no he encontrado ningún rastro de mentira en el él"._

_Mirando hacia el bosque Neji sentía que él podría simpatizar con el rubio. _

_Sin saberlo el Uchiha, comparte los mismos pensamientos como el prodigio de Hyuga._

_- Continuamos - _

Después de 20 minutos, veían a Naruto caminando hacia ellos con los ojos todavía cerrados.

**Leonel (Naruto)**: "Pido disculpas por mi... desglose, nunca volverá a suceder Kakashi-san."

**Kakashi:** "No hay necesidad de disculparse Leonel-san. Todos tenemos nuestros problemas y dolores pasados, ayudar a un miembro del equipo es el camino al trabajo en equipo y aquí en Konoha el trabajo en equipo es la clave para que nuestra fuerza."

**Leonel (Naruto)**: "Ya veo..."

**Asuma:** "Bueno, ahora que está todo aclarado, tenemos que completar la capacitación conjunta, para eso todos vinimos aquí."

Asintiendo Naruto se inclinó ante él también. "Por supuesto, me disculpo por perder el tiempo Sarutobi-san."

**Kurenai:** "Muy bien, ahora vamos a, haremos unos pequeños combates, Si alguien tiene alguna objeción favor expresarlas ahora."

El silencio era todo lo que necesitaba saber lo que ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de Maito Gai para continuar.

**Maito Gai**: "¡YOSH! Las parejas que se enfrentan unos a otros, la primera lucha será ¡Shino-kun vs Sasuke-kun!" dibujo asiente en silencio de los dos.

**Maito Gai**: "La segunda pelea será entre el juvenil Rock Lee y Neji -kun!" La respuesta de Lee era fuerte y emocionado 'Yosh ", mientras que su compañero de equipo más maduro y estoico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

**Maito Gai**: "En la tercera lucha Sakura-kun se enfrentará Ino-kun!"

Las dos chicas se volvieron para mirar a los demás con las chispas que salen de sus ojos, que dieron lugar a la formación de gotas de sudor en la mayoría de las personas, mientras que Naruto se limitó a sonreír divertidamente.

**Maito Gai**: "la cuarta Lucha será entre Chouji-kun y el juvenil Tenten-kun!"

Los dos en cuestión miraron el uno al otro y envió una educada sonrisa y guiño a uno del otro.

**Maito Gai**: "la Lucha cinco serán libradas por Shikamaru-kun y Hinata-kun!"

Los dos sólo perdonaron unos a otros una mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

O en caso de Hinata una temblorosa.

**Maito Gai**: "Y, finalmente, el último combate será Kiba-kun y su Akamaru contra Leonel-kun"

"¡Yahoo!" -exclamó Kiba cuando se volvió hacia Naruto. "Espero que tu dispuesto a perder chico rubio porque yo no me voy a detener… ¿Verdad Akamaru?" pero el equipo 8 tenía cara de sorpresa que el cachorro no contestó y se limitó a mirar al rubio ahora meditando y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo.

"Akamaru…oye… ¿estás bien?" -preguntó un Kiba preocupado antes de volverse para mirar al rubio. "Hey Leo… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mejor amigo?"

La expresión del rubio no cambió en absoluto, pero le responde al Inuzuka. "Nada Kiba-san, sus instintos animales debe estar diciéndole que dude y el miedo a enfrentarse a un rival que es claramente más fuerte que él."

Esto confundió a muchos y enfureció a Kiba aún más, pero se volvió a donde esta Akamaru tratando de consolar al cachorro. Él tendrá su oportunidad para pelear muy pronto.

Sin ningún tipo de interrupciones más los combates empezaron.

El primer partido comenzó y Shino Aburame libero a sus insectos y les mandó a atacar hacia el vengador de pelo negro. Pero fueron repelidos rápidamente por un Katon: Goukakyuu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego), que dio lugar a Shino perder el partido de no perder ninguna más de sus bichitos preciosos. Aunque la batalla fue rápida Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido por todo el odio que el Uchiha soltó cuando quemó los bichos.

El segundo partido fue taijutsu puro entre los dos expertos taijutsu. La lucha se prolongó durante mucho tiempo con los dos dándolo todo antes de Neji se las arregló para golpear a Lee con el puño suave, que hizo que el clon de Gai perderá para evitar lesiones más internos. Aún así el prodigio Hyuga no salía esta lucha sin sufrir él mismo un buen número de lesiones. Naruto En general fue un poco impresionado por su habilidad. A pesar de que no era nada para él todavía era un tanto impresionante para un Shinobi.

La tercera pelea si es que se puede llamar que era patética en su opinión. Las dos chicas, básicamente, intercambiaron golpes, hasta que la rubia logró atrapar la mente de Sakura con su Jutsu secreto la Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mente Cuerpo Interruptor Técnica). Ino utilizo el cuerpo de Sakura, la obligo a renunciar, por lo que la victoria fue para la Yamanaka.

La cuarta pelea Naruto divertía más. Se trataba de Chouji corriendo y agitando sus manos como un pollo al intentar invadir el tiro de del maestro de armas precisa. Eso duró hasta que su sensei le sobornó con una comida de todo lo que puede comer en el restaurante de barbacoa local de su equipo por lo general iban.

El miembro del clan Akimichi ahora motivado utilizó su Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Tamaño Técnica) para inflar literalmente a sí mismo como un globo y continuó a hacerse una bola gigante con su Nikudan Sensha (Tanque humano).

Y ahora como antes que era un juego de 'etiqueta', pero esta vez Chouji estaba persiguiendo a Tenten. Eso continuó durante un tiempo hasta que Tenten tropezó con una roca y Chouji no poder detenerse, se voló sobre ella y ambos se estrellaron contra varios árboles.

La quinta pelea ni siquiera luchó como Shikamaru acaba perdiendo…porque todo para él era problemático… todo el mundo tenía una gran gota de sudor o en caso de Naruto sacudir la cabeza y reír divertidamente.

Y entonces llegó a la sexta pelea.

"¡YOSH!" llegó la voz fuerte de Maito Gai como él literalmente temblaba de emoción pura. El hombre era como un niño de 5 años lleno de azúcar combinado con esteroides.

"Y ahora por fin tenemos el sexto y último partido para el día de hoy… ¡Kiba-kun frente al nuevo y misterioso Leonel-kun!" exclamó Gai como Kiba y Naruto caminaron hasta la mitad de un campo vacío. Una sonrisa arrogante estaba tirando en la boca del Inuzuka y una expresión neutra y tranquila estaba en el Santo de Leo.

Mirando a su alrededor Naruto sintió que el pequeño Akamaru no se habían movido, ya que continuó mirando fijamente con una expresión de miedo.

Deslizándose en el estilo de taijutsu de su clan el Inuzuka trató de enfadar a su oponente con un poco de charla de la basura. "¡OYE LEO!… ¡Espero que te guste el sabor de la tierra!" y sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos la expresión en la cara del Santo rubio ni siquiera había cambiado un poco y él sólo siguió mirando fijamente a su oponente.

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño con ira al no obtener una reacción de la rubia.

"¿Están listos?" vino la voz dulce y melódica de Kurenai al que Kiba respondió con un sonoro "Hai", mientras que el Santo de Leo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Compartir una rápida mirada con el otro jonin antes de volver su atención de nuevo en la lucha Kurenai levantó la mano y marcadamente baja en una chuleta.

"¡Comiencen!"

Agachándose rápidamente por el Inuzuka concentró su chacra y lo distribuyó alrededor de su cuerpo Kiba estaba utilizando el Shikyaku no Jutsu (técnica de Cuatro Patas). "¡Prepárate para perder! Tsuga (Pasando Colmillo)" gritó el chico salvaje mientras corría hacia el Santo y saltó mientras utiliza su chacra para hacer girar a sí mismo para convertirse en un tornado en miniatura en dirección a Naruto.

El Caballero dorado de Leo quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y luego, cuando el Inuzuka estaba justo en frente… de pronto para sorpresa de los espectadores y en especial para el Uchiha. Naruto rápidamente metió su mano derecha en el tornado, tomando el tobillo de Kiba y destruyendo el tornado, después lo levanto y le dio una súper patada, que mando a Kiba a volar y chocar su cabeza contra un árbol.

Volviendo hacia el público sorprendido y estupefacto…incluyendo al Uchiha

Naruto hizo una pregunta simple "¿Creo que se me fue un poco la mano?"

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

Continuara…


	8. Camino al los exámenes Chunin

Capitulo 4B

**Camino al los exámenes Chunin**

Dos meses más tarde, nos encontramos con el equipo 7 en espera de sus sensei en un puente al azar en Konoha.

El Uchiha estaba actualmente apoyado en el lado derecho del puente y estaba teniendo problemas para decidir, ya sea mirar a Naruto o a sí mismo, después de unos minutos decidió lo segundo.

Sakura estaba molesta…se notaba varias venas en su frente, por la tardanza de su Sensei, podría estallar cualquier segundo.

Y en cuanto al nuevo miembro del equipo, Leonel estaba meditando en la parte superior del poste, mientras usa su nuevo protector sobre los ojos.

El chico rubio en voz baja dijo: "Él está aquí."…y fiel a su palabra el jonin pelo gris apareció en una nube de humo.

"¡LLEGATARDE!" chilló la chica pelirrosa, varias aves que huyen de miedo

Poniéndose de pie y salto hacia abajo, cuando llego al suelo, el rubio lentamente caminó hacia ellos antes de que él se detuviera entre el Uchiha y la Haruno y lentamente extendió su mano hacia Kakashi.

"Mi papel…por favor Kakashi-san?" -preguntó el rubio haciendo que sus dos compañeros de equipo parpadean y miran a él en la confusión mientras que solo uno de Kakashi se amplió por un segundo antes de que se convirtió en su sonrisa de ojos de la marca.

"No lo sé-" iba a decir Kakashi cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Por favor, no hagas el tonto Kakashi-san, se acerca de los exámenes Chunin."- dijo Naruto.

Kakashi dio un suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

"Esos son los documentos de solicitud para los exámenes de Chunin. Si ustedes desean aumentar su rango de Genin a Chunin... pero estos exámenes son opcionales." dijo Kakashi

El apretón suave del papel se puede escuchar como el vengador Uchiha apretó el puño como el fuego del odio en sus ojos.

La Haruno lo estaba pensando mucho…pero la llevó a tomara esa decisión…"No es por mi es para ganar el amor de Sasuke-kun".- pensaba la chica.

"¡Grandioso! Mañana a las 12 del día en el aula 203 de la Academia es donde se están llevando a cabo el examen. Estoy deseando ver lo pasas" Dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sakura les envió una sonrisa nerviosa " todos vamos a hacer nuestro mejor Sasuke-kun, León-" y se quedo callada de pronto.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue Leonel-san?" se le preguntó a sí misma.

Y en cuanto a Sasuke. "Hm..." Sí ...estaba aquí hace un momento.

El Santo rubio de Leo, había vuelto al poste de electricidad mientras hablaba con su amigo.

"Así que... ¿Qué piensa usted de todo esto Kurama? '-preguntó el rubio mentalmente como expulsado su cosmos para detectar la competencia entrante.

El Zorro gigante se burló: "Por favor Naruto... Nadie en este continente, será una amenaza para ti, incluso …." - pero de pronto Kurama se quedo callado.

"Naruto, siento la presencia de algunos de mis hermanos" – dijo el Zorro.

'Vamos a ver... ", reflexionó el rubio mientras enviaba un pulso cósmico alrededor de todo el pueblo. "Hmm... ¿4 Jinchuuriki?"

"¿Cuatro?" -preguntó el más fuerte de los nueve Bijus, mientras su contenedor asintió.

"Puedo ver que dos de ellos son alrededor de 12/14 años de edad, mientras que los otros son alrededor de 32/17. " Kurama se rascó el hocico, ya que estaba pensando en algo

"Hmm... Puedo sentir, a Matatabi, Chomei y a Gyuki y a Shukaku." Y luego una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Kyuubi.

"Ah… ¡no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones! dijo muy feliz Kurama

"Te entiendo" Dijo Naruto antes de mirar hacia abajo, sonrió divertidamente…"Este va a ser divertido."

Se aclaró la garganta, dijo "llegan Tarde... ninjas de Kumo."

Continuara…


	9. Encuentro de Kumo con un Leon

Capitulo 9

_- Anteriormente-_

"_Naruto, siento la presencia de algunos de mis hermanos" – dijo el Zorro._

_'Vamos a ver... ", reflexionó el rubio mientras enviaba un pulso cósmico alrededor de todo el pueblo. "Hmm... ¿4 Jinchuuriki?"_

_"¿Cuatro?" -preguntó el más fuerte de los nueve Bijus, mientras su contenedor asintió._

_"Puedo ver que dos de ellos son alrededor de 12/14 años de edad, mientras que los otros son alrededor de 32/17. " Kurama se rascó el hocico, ya que estaba pensando en algo_

"_Hmm... Puedo sentir, a Matatabi, Chomei y a Gyuki y a Shukaku." Y luego una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Kyuubi._

"_Ah… ¡no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones! dijo muy feliz Kurama_

"_Te entiendo" Dijo Naruto antes de mirar hacia abajo, sonrió divertidamente…"Este va a ser divertido."_

_Se aclaró la garganta, dijo "llegan Tarde... ninjas de Kumo."_

_- Continuamos- _

Los ninjas de Kumo se sorprendieron con la voz, buscaron a la persona que las dijo y vieron una figura sentada en un poste, pensaron que era difícil decir con el sol deslumbraba en sus ojos.

"Oh..." cuando lo vieron notaron que era un joven de unos 16 o 17 años. "Pido disculpas, voy a bajar ahora." Y la figura, se puso de pie y dio un salto. El giro en el aire, aterrizo a un par de metros de distancia del grupo de Kumo.

Mirando hacia él vieron un ninja masculino alto con largo pelo de punta hasta su espalda.

El chico llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color negro con una imagen de un león de oro con la boca abierta, junto con pantalones largos de color azul oscuro y botas negras. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de cinta roja mientras que él también llevaba guantes sin dedos de metal negro. Él también tenía su protector de Konoha sobre sus ojos.

Ellos miraron el santo se acerco con cautela, se detuvo justo ante Kirabi

El rubio hizo algo que sorprendió al ninja de Kumo.

"Hola. Soy Leonel y me mandaron aquí para darles la bienvenida y le deseamos buena suerte en los exámenes Chunin."

Extendió su mano hacia Kirabi en un intento de estrechar la mano del hombre mayor.

"Yo me llamo Kirabi y este es mi equipo…" dijo el jonin y el rubio sólo sonrió cortésmente. "Encantado de conocerte Kirabi-san." Naruto entonces apretó la mano del hombre de piel morena lo que resultó en un pequeño crujido que sólo él y Kirabi escuchó. Los ojos del jonin negro sintió una sacudida de dolor recorriendo la mano, pero él lo cubrieron con una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Encantado de conocerte!" liberando las manos del jonin Naruto metió las manos en el bolsillo y comenzó a caminar junto a ellos. Parar por un segundo que él hizo un gesto y dijo: "Estoy ansioso de enfrentar mañana al equipo Shinobi de Kumo en el examen." Y el santo rubio giró a la derecha y desapareció en un callejón.

"¿Quién demonios era ese monstruo?" preguntó Karui mientras observaba el santo de oro desaparecer.

"Sea quien sea…no era ningún debilucho." la voz sorprendentemente y fría de Kirabi mientras miraba a su mano derecha. Eso dio lugar a reacciones de sorpresa de los ninjas Kumo.

¿Qué quieres decir Kirabi-sensei? ", Fue la voz de un Omoi sorprendido cuando se volvió para mirar a su sensei.

"El me apretó la mano."- dijo Kirabi.

"Entonces, ¿qué sensei?" Karui dijo, pero recibió una mirada de Kirabi que la hizo cerrar la boca.

"Él la rompió." Dijo el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

"¿Cómo que la rompió?" Samui pregunta en voz baja mientras ella también se quedó mirando a su sensei confundida.

Suspirando el rapero se llevó la mano derecha hacia arriba y vio como sus dos estudiantes y los ojos de Yugito ensanchadas con horror.

"¿Quieres decir qué...?" cuestionado Yugito.

El rapero asintió "Sí... ese sujeto rompió mi mano." Luego se volvió hacia sus estudiantes "Él dijo que iba a participar en el examen, así que tengan cuidado si alguno de ustedes se enfrentan a él… no es un genin normal."

Y Samui en su momento, dijo una palabra que casi resume su situación actual. "No es genial".

Continuara….


End file.
